In the Blink of An Eye
by Matelia-legwll
Summary: Life changes in the moment when the eyes blink. Vision clears. Realization happens. When Lily Evans blinks, she can see a little more vividly. So can the Marauders. Follow them in the blink of an eye.


**_In the Blink of an Eye_**

_By Matelia-legwll_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling's. Just my plot idea.

* * *

Lily blinked.

Was _she_ the one that was doing that? She couldn't feel any wind, but she wasn't physically doing anything, just watching, as it opened and closed. She had just desperately wanted Tuney to admire her the same way she admired Tuney. And playing with the petals on the flowers they both loved had seemed like such a good idea. She had wanted it to do this, but somehow, this changes things.

* * *

James blinked.

He found a smirk creeping up his lips before turning back to Sirius and remarking on how haughty those two were. His mind kept turning the memories over in his head, against his will, and he grudgingly admired the little girl with the red hair for sticking up for her friend. Of course, as soon as he figured that out, he declared war on the both of them. He wanted to see her again, and this was the best guarantee.

* * *

Remus blinked.

They knew? Then why weren't they running away, pleading with Dumbledore for a new dormmate, to kick him out, anything to be away from him? Why weren't they scared? He knew they were brilliant, smart enough to know danger when it was staring you in the face. Even Peter, who suffered from numerous phobias, was sitting calmly across from him, his serene smile matching James's and Sirius's.

* * *

Lily blinked.

Well, he certainly wasn't her friend anymore, that was for certain. She didn't know what had happened to change him from the kind Sev that she thought she had known into this ungainly deluded wretch, and quite frankly, she didn't want to care. She just wanted to lash back at him and hurt him just as much as he hurt her. And this time, he had gone too far. He wasn't coming back to her side, ever. She knew it.

* * *

Sirius blinked.

Alright, so he would never again suggest, even lightly, that Prongs should just prank Lily with a love potion. James was livid. However, it certainly paid off in one way, since Evans is the only one really paying attention to Prongs's rant on why that would certainly not be what he wants. Bully for him, and his noble self. Hopefully Lily won't break his heart too badly, before he gets that romance he wants.

* * *

James blinked.

Was bullying Snivellus publicly really worth Lily's bad opinion? Yeah, it was a good way to let off steam. Snivelly deserved it most of the time. He lowered his wand an inch. Snape's cold eyes were boring into his, daring him to take it further. Casting one last spell, he made sure that Snape couldn't hex him in the back as he turned and stalked off. Letting out an explosive breath, he knew this torture wasn't worth it.

* * *

Lily blinked.

Who was this boy and where did his overpowering arrogance go? Potter wasn't supposed to act this nice, or be this cute, or, Merlin, actually be humble for once. This was so out of her comfort zone. Why couldn't things stay nice and simple and normal instead of being turned upside down with every little smirk he sent her way? Not _another_ flip of her stomach! He truly was going to make her sick this time.

* * *

Peter blinked.

How had the conversation switched so fast? They were just talking about the little prank on Filch, and now all of the sudden they were discussing plans for after Hogwarts. He wasn't quite as bad as Remus, of course, but he still had no clue what he would actually do after. He just knew that to be safe, he had to stick to his friends like glue. McGonagall hated those career meetings nearly as much as Peter did.

* * *

Lily blinked.

Had he really just done that? Had she really participated as well? She couldn't be sure, but as her eyes searched his, as his arm wrapped around her waist, and as the catcalls from Sirius and the other boys sounded in her ears, she had to admit it to herself at least. And to be fair, to James as well. It seemed as if he'd enjoyed it almost as much as she had, for he was leaning in for another go. Merlin, she loved him.

* * *

James blinked.

She was an absolute vision. He pinched himself. Nope, definitely awake. He could hear Sirius chuckling softly at his reaction from his place beside James. In just a matter of minutes, hopefully less rather than more, she would be wholly and completely his. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to the honeymoon, but for now he could certainly appreciate the moment. And she was ruddy gorgeous.

* * *

Sirius blinked.

What could these rumors mean? That little twit couldn't possibly have gotten himself so important to Voldemort that You-Know-Who had to kill him in person. Surely it was simpler than that. Regulus had gotten cold feet or something, and had the Death Eaters sent after him. _That_ was the plausible solution. He never should have listened to Kreacher. It drove him mad. He gunned his motorbike high into the air.

* * *

Lily blinked.

Pregnant? How could that have happened? She blushed. Well, she admitted, she knew _how_. If it wasn't for James and his love of seducing her, driving the world and consequences away— but thinking about that wasn't going to help right now. She was going to be a mum. She had always wanted to be one, as her own mum was marvelous at it. She could do this, she'd handle it well, she thought desperately.

* * *

Harry blinked.

Where was Daddy? Was he the one in the dark cloak? Why did Daddy make his wand flash a pretty green? Why wasn't Mummy popping up again? They should both be laughing by now. And not the weird laugh that was coming from the man in the hooded cloak. He pouted, since Daddy was done making smoke and lights, he wanted his broom. Hang on, Daddy doesn't have red eyes. He started to cry.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy! And watch when you blink... your life may change before your eyes. Quick! Review! Haha, just kidding.


End file.
